


Último Beijo

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: Julinho se atrasa e não aparece para o encontro com Maurílio, e este volta para casa frustrado até descobrir o verdadeiro motivo pelo outro ter furado.





	Último Beijo

**Author's Note:**

> Ler angst é bom demais, né? Eu não acho. Mas tem gente que gosta.
> 
> Brincadeira.
> 
> Por mais que eu prefira um bom fluff, tenho ciência de que nem tudo são flores na vida, que a gente sofre vez ou outra. Também escrevi isto aqui porque tavam sentindo falta de angst no fandom. Então está é minha tentativa no angst. Desculpa qualquer coisa.

\- Caralho, ele tá atrasado - Maurílio resmunga para si mesmo enquanto olha para o celular pela centésima vez esta noite. Tá certo que, apesar de toda sua habilidade no volante, pontualidade não é bem o forte de Julinho, mas mesmo assim ele não é de se atrasar tanto. Isto já está ficando ridículo. E ele nem se deu o trabalho de avisar, nem de responder à sua mensagem!  
  
Agora já passam de vinte minutos desde que ele chegou ao barzinho onde os pilotos costumam se reunir para beber para um encontro com o piloto da Sprinter. Depois de semanas passando cada vez mais tempo juntos, sentimentos reprimidos, incertezas e um primeiro beijo que aconteceu no meio de uma gravação do Choque de Cultura, os dois decidiram assumir o que sempre sentiram um pelo outro e finalmente ficar juntos.  
  
Mas Maurílio não queria fazer isso sem terem pelo menos um encontro romântico, então havia insistido para que Julinho saísse com ele hoje à noite. Ele pareceu um pouco relutante, alegando que já haviam feito isso várias vezes, com direito a flertes (por parte de Julinho, mas que Maurílio nunca captou) e tudo, mas se viu obrigado a admitir que um encontro de verdade não faria mal.   
  
E agora lá está o piloto da Kombi, esperando por ele, terminando a primeira garrafa de cerveja.  
  
Ele desbloqueia seu celular e abre seu aplicativo de mensagens. A última mensagem de Julinho diz: "Não vejo a hora de te ver, dodói", enviada no fim da tarde, que colocou um sorriso enorme nos lábios de Maurílio e fez seu coração bater mais rápido na hora em que saía do PROJAC. Ele havia respondido com um "Eu também não" e teve que se segurar para não mandar um emoji de coração junto, optando por um de sorriso no lugar.  
  
Com meia hora de espera, a preocupação começa a dar lugar à frustração. De repente Maurílio se sente transportado de volta à adolescência, da vez em que tinha marcado um encontro em uma lanchonete com um garoto de sua escola de quem gostava e o esperado por duas horas, só para descobrir depois que havia sido vítima de uma brincadeira muito sem graça. Isso lhe deu um motivo para decidir sair com idosas quando ficou mais velho, e nunca mais caiu nessa. Pelo menos, até este momento.  
  
Mas Julinho não seria capaz disso, seria? Até onde sabia, o bigodudo nunca foi de furar seus compromissos com outras mulheres e…  
  
Será que é isso? Será que ele se arrependeu do encontro com Maurílio e desistiu? Por se tratar de um encontro com outro homem?  
  
O pânico faz com que o rapaz pegue o celular novamente e mande uma mensagem para o amigo:  
  
Julinho, onde vc tá?  
  
Ele pousa o celular na mesa e decide esperar mais um pouco. Pensa em pedir outra cerveja, mas muda de ideia. Volta atrás e chama o garçom quando passa por sua mesa. Alguns segundos mais tarde recebe outra garrafa e enche seu copo.  
  
Quarenta minutos. Cinquenta minutos. Uma hora de espera. A segunda garrafa de cerveja e o copo estão vazios. Nenhuma resposta. Nenhuma ligação ou mensagem de Julinho. É hora de admitir que ele não vem.  
  
\- Amigão, me vê a conta - Maurílio pede assim que vê o garçom passar pela mesa que ocupa, derrotado, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.  
  
\- É, acho que sua namoradinha te deu um bolo, rapaz - o garçom diz com um sorriso maldoso no rosto enquanto entrega a carteira com a conta.  
  
Sentindo-se irritado com o engraçadinho, mas acima de tudo envergonhado por ter sido deixado na mão, Maurílio não responde nada, apenas deixa o dinheiro da cerveja em cima da mesa e sai do bar o mais rápido que pode. Enquanto o faz, parece ser capaz de sentir o olhar de todos no restaurante, como se soubessem o que acaba de acontecer com ele.  
  
E como se seu dia não pudesse piorar, descobre que está chovendo ao ganhar a rua, o que não seria um problema se não tivesse deixado sua Kombi a dois quarteirões dali.  
  
\- Que merda -  ele grunhe. Desgraça pouca é bobagem, não é mesmo?  
  
Só quando ele se encontra na segurança de sua perua - e ensopado - é que ele solta o choro que lutou tanto para prender. Como Julinho pode fazer isso com ele? Se ele não quisesse ir, era só dizer que não queria. Poderia ter dito qualquer coisa. Inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada Poderia ter dito que era melhor serem apenas amigos. Ele aguentaria qualquer coisa, menos isso. Isso não faz com ninguém!  
  
Depois de chorar tudo que tinha que chorar e se acalmar, Maurílio dá a partida na Kombi e se dirige para casa a toda velocidade, pronto para chegar em casa, dormir e esquecer esta noite terrível. Ao entrar em uma avenida principal, porém, percebe que uma lentidão toma a pista contrária a sua.  
  
Ele avança pela avenida até passar pelo bloqueio e descobrir o motivo pelo qual a avenida está congestionada. Primeiro ele avista uma ambulância cercada de curiosos, o que o faz concluir que houve um acidente, provavelmente envolvendo algum pedestre irresponsável. Mas o que vê a seguir mostra que Maurílio está enganado: um carro, ou melhor, uma van de cor branca, está bem amassada, quase perda total. Olhando um pouco mais, ele conclui que a van parece ser uma Sprinter.  
  
O cinéfilo sente seu coração apertar. "Não pode ser", ele pensa, apreensivo. "Existem milhares de Sprinters brancas pela cidade. Não pode ser…" Então de onde vem este mau pressentimento que sente agora?  
  
Assim que passa pelo bloqueio, Maurílio estaciona a Kombi de qualquer jeito, volta correndo na chuva para o local do acidente, e entra em desespero quando, ao olhar a placa da van branca, constata que é a van de Julinho.  
  
"Ah, não. Por favor, não."  
  
Seus olhos ficam marejados pela segunda vez esta noite, e ele reza para que Julinho esteja bem enquanto se aproxima da multidão que cerca a ambulância. Ao chegar lá, os paramédicos estão terminando de retirar o piloto dos escombros da Sprinter, o deitam na maca e começam a atendê-lo, e Maurílio leva as mãos à boca para impedir que o grito em sua garganta saia.  
  
\- Dá licença, dá licença! - ele diz, em lágrimas, ao abrir caminho entre os curiosos em direção aos paramédicos - Deixa eu ver ele!  
  
\- Desculpe, senhor, não podemos te deixar passar. Só família - um deles responde com o braço estendido, impedindo o rapaz de se aproximar.  
  
\- Ele é o meu namorado! - ele diz sem nem pensar. - Ele é o meu namorado! Por favor, me deixa ver meu namorado! Por favor!  
  
Os homens se olham, sabendo que não podem permitir aquilo, mas concordam em atender ao pedido de Maurílio, desde que fosse breve. Ele agradece, se abaixa, levanta a cabeça de Julinho, que está de olhos fechados, com uma mão e leva a outra ao seu rosto, acariciando-o.  
  
\- Maurílio? - Julinho murmura depois de abrir os olhos devagar e olhar para Maurílio. - Que bom que você tá aqui.  
  
A voz fraca dele parte o coração do piloto da Kombi. Ele nunca o tinha ouvido assim.  
  
\- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você? - ele pergunta com um nó na garganta.  
  
\- Tive um contratempo com um passageiro da rota hoje mais cedo. Meu celular tava com a bateria arriada, não consegui te avisar. Fui o mais rápido que pude pro restaurante e quando fui desviar de um imbecil num carro acabei capotando. Acho que não sou tão bom assim na chuva quanto pensei.  
  
\- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. - No fundo Maurílio sabe que essas palavras são mais para convencer a si mesmo do que ao outro. - Eles vão cuidar bem de você.  
  
\- Desculpa eu me atrasar pro encontro, chuchu - Julinho sorri, levantando lentamente uma mão ensanguentada para segurar o pescoço de Maurílio.  
  
Ele então percebe que Julinho tinha toda intenção de vê-lo e se sente horrível por pensar tão mal dele.  
  
\- Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas, Julinho. Achei que cê tinha furado comigo.  
  
\- Eu jamais faria isso contigo, moreno. Ainda mais você estando todo lindo desse jeito só pra me ver.  
  
Mesmo em meio às lágrimas, Maurílio não consegue evitar de rir. Seu cabelo, cuidadosamente preparado para esta noite, deve estar todo desmanchado por causa da chuva. Só Julinho diria isso, mas o rapaz sente que ele está dizendo por dizer.  
  
\- Obrigado, Julinho. Você também não tá nada mal.  
  
O piloto da Sprinter sorri o máximo que a dor lhe permite, enquanto sua mão viaja do pescoço à bochecha do outro homem.  
  
\- Posso te pedir um favor?  
  
\- Claro.  
  
\- Me beija.  
  
Só mais tarde Maurílio se dá conta de que esta é a primeira vez que eles se beijam em público -  a primeira vez que ele beija alguém na chuva, o que deveria ser uma cena romântica. Mas neste momento tudo que ele pensa é em obedecê-lo. Então, sem se importar com quem está olhando, ignorando os protestos dos paramédicos, ele toma os lábios de Julinho nos seus e o beijo que trocam é tenro, profundo, mas urgente, como se eles nunca mais fossem ter outra chance de se beijarem novamente.  
  
Como se fosse o último beijo entre eles.  
  
E quando se separam, Maurílio abre os olhos, mas Julinho não. Ele dá palmadas leves no rosto do homem em seus braços, chama seu nome duas, três vezes, até o sacode, mas não obtém resposta alguma. Os paramédicos o afastam dele e tentam desesperadamente reanimá-lo com massagem cardíaca, desfibrilador, até que desistem e olham para Maurílio com pesar.  
  
Julinho da Van está morto.  
  
Como numa cena de cinema, Maurílio se ajoelha no asfalto, cobre o rosto com suas mãos e chora incontrolavelmente, não apenas por conta do vazio que ele sente - parece que Julinho acaba de levar um pedaço de seu coração com ele - mas porque se sente culpado. Culpado de ter inventado este encontro. Por ter feito o outro piloto sair de casa. Por não deixar que os médicos fizessem seu trabalho.  
  
As pessoas em volta dele tentam levantá-lo do chão, dizem-lhe palavras de conforto, mas ele presta pouca atenção, tamanho choque em que se encontra. Ele só acorda do torpor quando é informado de que precisa entrar em contato com algum familiar do falecido, o que o força a se acalmar, mesmo que por alguns poucos instantes.  
  
Depois de reunir forças para pegar o celular para ligar para a mãe de Julinho e dar a má notícia, Maurílio entra na ambulância e passa um mais bom tempo chorando por ter perdido não só seu melhor amigo, mas seu companheiro, seu ex-futuro namorado, quiçá ex-futuro marido.  
  
Não é só a justiça que é injusta, Maurílio reflete a caminho do IML; a vida também é. Julinho já tinha sofrido tantas capotagens antes e sobrevivera a todas elas. Por que ele tinha que morrer justamente hoje? Justo agora que eles iam começar um relacionamento que esperava que não fosse só mais um caso, que fosse algo sério, que durasse durar meses, até anos? Eles mal tinham atravessado a barreira da amizade, sequer tiveram tempo de ficar íntimos.  
  
Ele simplesmente acaba de perder o amor de sua vida antes mesmo de ter desfrutado, de ter vivido esse amor.  
  
E, dois dias depois, enquanto observa o caixão baixar ao túmulo, com a sra. Fagundes chorando abraçada a ele, Maurílio se pergunta para onde Julinho da Van terá ido. Embora não tenha sido um ser humano exemplar, ele gostaria de acreditar que tenha ido para o céu. Então decide que daqui para a frente será bom para as pessoas em sua vida, para que possa vê-lo quando sua hora de deixar este mundo chegar.

**Author's Note:**

> Baseado neste [prompt](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/131461564085/person-a-being-stood-up-by-person-b-for-a-date) e não necessariamente em Last Kiss, do Pearl Jam, embora ela tenha me dado inspiração para o título e as cenas finais desta fic. E mais uma vez peço desculpas por outra death fic, que, a exemplo de “O Piloto Imortal” também começou a ser escrita antes da canonização de SprinterKombi. Prometo que não faço mais.


End file.
